When Opposites Detract... Again
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Takeru and Daisuke are at each other's throats once again!... Only this time, it's over who can sell the most candy bars! Their rivalry is witnessed by a friend who begins to find a way to make the two realize a bet isn't everything.


****

When Opposites Detract… Again

"Takaishi!"

"Wha'?" 

A familiar blonde looked up from his notebook, adjusting his baseball cap that had the school mascot sewn onto it and the school colors alternating each section of the hat. His bright blue eyes peered after the bill of the hat ended and stared at a tall man with a trace of a receding hairline. The man held his hand out and bent his fingers inward as a sign for the youth to come to him. Obeying the silent command, Takeru jumped up from the ground and dusted his uniform off, then rushed to his coach in a second's moment.

"Sir?"

The coach said, "We have a new kid joining in our team--"

"That's great, Coach." Takeru foolishly gave a thumbs up and turned to go back to his school bag, books, and binder.

"Well, wait on a minute, boy!" he laughed and set his hand on the boy's shoulder. When he turned around, the man continued, "I want you to stay here with two others and play a little game. To see how familiar he is with the ball and bat. No rough stuff, got it?"

"That's the whole point of baseball," the blonde smirked. Before his coach could reply he added, "I'm only joking. So where's our little guinea pig?"

As he said the words, a dark blue vehicle pulled into the baseball field's lot and a kid, a bit shorter than Takeru, stepped out with his head bowed and hidden beneath the cap. His bat hung lifelessly on his shoulder with his glove dangling from the handle. Slowly he made his way down the field and towards the coach. While they spoke, Takeru turned to his two friends and teammates and began to whisper to them about the sorts of plans they could do to the new kid.

"Takaishi!"

"What!" Takeru snapped his head to look at the coach. The kid that was beside him turned around and removed his baseball cap, revealing his dark brownish-red hair. Around his neck hung a pair of blue-framed goggles. _Goggles_?!

"Daisuke!" the blonde gasped, a little louder than he meant. The coach gave him a warning look and Takeru slapped his forehead, sending his hat to the ground in the dirt. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Don't be so dang cocky, Takaishi!" the coach warned.

Takeru didn't realize he had said that in such a harsh way and murmured an apology as the brunette took place on the pitcher's mound, stepping on the fallen hat, possibly on purpose, or most likely by complete accident. Instead of getting upset, the blonde-haired youth picked it up and dusted it off, then placing it on his head with traces of dirt still on it.

"Let's try some batting skills," Takeru motioned for one of his friends to go to the field and the other to be the catcher. Daisuke made a short remark of how he could hit the ball with one hand tied behind his back and took a nice and easy stroll to the base. 

"Let's see what'cha got," Daisuke pulled down his hat in the back, then in the front, then in the back…

Takeru watched as his friend shifted his hat in the same positions over and over again. "Come on already, Daisuke."

With a final kick into the dirt, he tapped the top of the bat on the base and pointed it up to the sky. He grinned and set it on his shoulder, getting ready for the pitch. Takeru glanced at his catcher-friend and shook his head to the first throw option. He shook his head at the second as well. And soon, the third was passed up. The fourth, their team's curve ball, was finally accepted and Takeru stood erect, licking his dry lips just as a pitcher did when he watched the game on the television.

The May sun fell directly on the field, keeping the players warm and giving their cheap hats something to do other than to signify them being on the team. Takeru licked his finger and raised it above his head, testing which way the wind was blowing. (He also got that off of the game he watched.) Unfortunately, there was no wind -- not even a breeze -- this warm spring day. So instead, he lowered his hand to his glove and grabbed a hold of the ball.

"Hey! Let's go already," Daisuke whined, interrupting the pitcher's ritual for a sly toss. 

Takeru frowned and called back, "You got to do your stupid cap thing!"

"It didn't take forever!"

"It could have, but I stopped it!"

"I'm stopping you now, then!"

"Fair enough," Takeru grunted, adjusting the bill of his hat. His hand raised, clenching the ball with his thumb slightly twisted beneath it. Taking a step back, he eyed the catcher's mitt and gripped the ball even tighter. Within the next second, he reversed his step with a lunge and stretched his arm outward, releasing the ball in progress. 

_It had been five months since Takeru and Daisuke did something outside of school together. It had been five months since they exchanged Christmas gifts when Takeru had to stay at his friend's for a couple nights. And it had been five months with these two actually being nice to each other. But now…_

Daisuke swung his bat vigorously, his teeth clenched and eyes set on the ball. A loud _crack!_ escaped from the wooden bat and solid ball, and both of the youths dropped their arms to watch the ball fly to the far fields. Takeru turned back to look at Daisuke who smirked cockily and began prancing his way to first base.

__

But now… it was baseball season.

"Hey, Hikari," Takeru greeted over the phone that night. 

"I heard Daisuke joined up in your baseball team," she replied, her innocent voice sounding cheerful as always.

The boy shrugged and twirled a candy bar in the palm of his right hand, speaking into the phone that was held with his left. "At least he's not on my basketball team… Hey, do you want to buy a candy bar? They're nutritious and delicious. Well… maybe not nutritious… but they're delicious!"

"I bought one from Daisuke already--"

"Wha'!" Takeru leaned forward from relaxing in his computer chair. His mother gave him a quizzical look from the couch and he told her it was nothing by the wave of his hand. "How did he get to you so fast? I left ten minutes earlier than him… he was still getting the bars!"

"Taichi and I were walking home from his soccer game… Daisuke caught us when he drove by. He's really into this thing."

_Into making me lose!_ "Well, so am I… Can you buy one from me too? I hate to beg, you know that, Hikari, but Daisuke and I made a bet to see--"

"What happened to the peaceful friendship you two had?" Hikari asked, her voice turning solid.

"Well… it's baseball, 'Kari, and more importantly, it's a bet."

"Why Takaishi Takeru!"

"What?"

"Since when did you take up such foolish bets?"

"Since the bet was giving the winner a new pair of roller blades." Takeru glanced at his mother, who was setting the dinner table, and he twirled childishly in his computer chair. "So will you buy one? Please dear friend?" His voice was soft and pleading.

She regretfully replied, "I'll buy two… One for me, one for Taichi."

"Hey, thanks!" he grinned, "I'll run errands for you for a month if I win."

"Don't start making bets with me…"

He chuckled, "Fine, fine… one bet is enough for me anyway. See you tomorrow."

Takeru spun himself free from the phone cord and stood up from the chair, eyeing his mother with a salesman's smile. "Say, dear loving, caring, sweet, wonderful, brilliant mother…" He paused to flash another innocent grin as she looked at him without being amused. "Wanna buy a candy bar?"

The next morning, Takeru awoke with determination set in his mind. Before he departed, he organized his stash of chocolate, organizing it within his bag. He had also taken the time to hide a few in his binder, in case one of his friends had a little craving for chocolate during class. He would have placed some of the candy bars in his jacket but his mother told him not to go too far with what he has. With his mother's remark still lingering in his mind, he left the apartment and strolled into the elevator.

His hands fumbled anxiously with his backpack strap. Twisting the strap around his fingers, he began to wonder how many candy bars Daisuke sold. Maybe he didn't sell any but that one and one to each of his parents. Or maybe he sold a handful to his sister because who knows how many girls she knows that love chocolate. Then again, the last thing he knew, Daisuke and Jun were in feud because the younger sibling told his sister that she had a loud mouth.

"Glad I don't have a sister," Takeru muttered as the doors opened to the elevator. He stepped through and began walking himself to the front doors. Perhaps he could ask his brother to sell some? Yamato was, after all, still a rock star and many girls would buy a bag of dirt if he were selling. His mother already took a few to work. And Hikari would most likely try to help.

The triumph of winning this bet was upon him. It was all in the cards and he was holding a full house.

Smirking, Takeru pushed open the doors and stepped onto the sidewalk and took a deep breath to start the day. As he turned to walk to school, his azure eyes fell over a sight he would never have pictured. He blinked a couple times in amazement before opening his mouth to speak.

"D-D-Daisuke?!" he felt his lower jaw drop. On the corner of the block, Daisuke stood with candy bars in one hand, and money in the other. Adults and teenagers were passing by and stopping to purchase the delights. The blonde couldn't believe his eyes so instead, his physical being took charge. 

Striding over in quick and easy steps, Takeru stopped before the other's side and tapped harshly on his shoulder. When the brunette turned around, a cocky grin came across his face and he raised an eyebrow to say he could tell that Takeru was surprised.

"What do you think you're doing!" Takeru removed his hat to clench something within his hands. It sounded like a statement pure of jealousy rather than a question.

"Making business," he replied and strolled up to a woman. "Excuse me miss… I know you like to watch your womanly figure and all… but you're pretty enough as it is. Would you mind buying just one little candy bar to go to my baseball team's funds?"

Takeru watched the slightly obese woman giggle with flattery and reach into her purse. He also watched her hand the youth the amount of money needed and take the candy bar with a "Bless you, young man. We need more children like you."

In the distance they heard the faint ring of their school bell. Both of the children raised their eyes to the southern sky, towards their school, and then turned to face each other. Takeru twisted his hat onto his head and Daisuke raised his smart-aleck eyebrow while both of them grabbed onto a candy bar.

"Doesn't look like you sold a lot," Daisuke murmured, shifting himself to head for school.

"Doesn't look like I care, does it?" the blonde answered and walked in front of his friend.

"Doesn't look like you don't care," replied the other, striding ahead of Takeru with ease and his hands in his pockets.

"Doesn't look like you understand the concept of me not caring how much you sold yet." Takeru glared at the back of Daisuke's head and took a slight skip to speed passed him.

"Doesn't look like I care either… especially since I'm going to win our bet." He growled and walked along side of the taller boy, purposely pushing him off the sidewalk with his shoulder.

Takeru stumbled onto the street and remained there for a moment. Stepping onto the walkway, he casually and politely stepped in front of his friend and continued to walk a step ahead of the other. "Doesn't look like you'll be getting to school before I do."

"Doesn't look that way to me," Daisuke huffed and scuffed the ground briefly before dashing ahead of Takeru. Much to his surprise, the blonde stuck out his right foot and tripped him. After tumbling to the ground, he raised his head in time to see Takeru run to turn around the corner. Of course a character like Daisuke would not let his _friend_ take a cheap shot like that and get away with it.

"Lousy Takeru," he grumbled and stood up. "How can I get him back…" 

The brunette pondered about this briefly before heading his way to school. 

"La-aa-adies and gentlemen!" Takeru announced bravely atop a cafeteria table during their lunch period. "I would like to offer each and _every_ one of you a very special offer!"

He smirked as one by one, the eyes of his peers set on him. Girls began to tease him wryly, making him blush for just the slightest second. Shaking it off with a chuckle, he raised his hands in protest and continued:

"As you all know, the delicious candy bars of your very own baseball team are being sold." He proudly held up the six-inch long chocolate bar wrapped neatly. "Now, I would like to explain to you my situation; Daisuke over here," he pointed to the Motomiya, "foolishly made a bet with me," he flashed a smile; "He says he can sell more candy bars than I can. What I want to ask you, is will you allow that to happen to me? Your captain of the basketball team, your charming little blonde treasurer, and your all around good friend?"

Hikari giggled on his salesmanship skills… or lack thereof.

"Of course you wouldn't!" Takeru smiled, holding up a handful of candy bars. "Now! Who would like to help me win this bet, not for the good of myself, but the good of my baseball t--"

"Now wait a minute!" Daisuke retorted, eagerly standing himself up on a table across the cafeteria. He slipped slightly, causing the people around him laugh. Straightening himself up, he stood firmly on the surface of the table and talked back; "What makes you want to buy his candy bars? Huh? I ask you all this! How many times does he make you laugh, huh? What about all those people who aren't into the basketball games and student elections? Few people can go for this straight A halfwit, but all of you can trust me!"

Daisuke gave a click of the tongue before continuing. "I know I'm not great at basketball or active in the student… group… thing… But I struggle in math class like the most of ya! I find Mr. Makoto's class absolutely _boring_! Now what I want to know is would you rather buy a candy bar from someone who wouldn't even _know_ what you go through every day? Or from me? A kid just like you?"

"How can you trust a _prankster_ like Daisuke, my friends?" Takeru rebutted. "He _is_ the one who put the food coloring in the pool to make it look like someone was bleeding--"

"It was funny!" he exclaimed.

"He's the one that smeared jelly over the benches in the school yard and continuously made people sit in it!"

"People laughed afterwards!"

"Daisuke is the person you see putting gerbils in the principal's office; you see him taking the janitor's keys and _locking_ the bathrooms. You don't want to trust Daisuke! Not when it comes to buying things you eat!" Takeru huffed, glaring down the brunette.

The hotheaded youth clenched his fists and called out above the ruckus. "I'll give each and every one of you blank hall passes so you can fill them out yourself at ANYTIME during class!"

Takeru watched as students began to raise their money to his opponent. "I'll give out free basketball tickets so you don't have to pay to get in!"

"He can't do that, he's bluffing!" snapped Daisuke. "I'll give you a CD of your liking! I have a large variety!"

"I-I'll… I'll!" Takeru began to choke out.

"Free kisses if you buy from Takeru!" a girl cried out. Immediately girls from his grade began to rush to the table. A furious blush came over his face and he looked across at Daisuke who was feverishly dishing out his prized CD collection.

"And I--" Takeru started, but was dragged off the table by an unknown force. By the time he had a chance to regain his mind, he was being hauled towards Daisuke's table by the ear. The large buttocks of his principal was ahead of him.

"Aaah!" he shrieked, skipping ahead a couple steps to her side. "Wh-what's going on?!"

"D-detention?" Takeru whimpered while sitting inside of an empty room with only Daisuke to keep him company. "D… Detention? M-me?"

"You've been muttering those words for ten minutes now, TJ," the other boy snapped.

"But… I…" He then realized who he was stuck in the room with. "Argh! It's your fault I'm in here!"

Daisuke watched as the blonde stood from his desk, his fists bobbing in the Ishida temper. "It's not my fault! I didn't do a thing… you started it!"

He huffed and collapsed back into the desk, his arms crossing over his chest. "Coach is gonna be pissed."

"All they're doing is dressing down and warming up. We aren't missing anything." Daisuke slid himself from the windowsill and strolled down the row of desks. As he took a seat in the front row, he shuddered, and moved back four desks.

A knock on the door caught their attention and they watched as Hikari sneaked into the room. She flashed them both a smile and pulled herself onto the teacher's desk.

"So… had enough of your silly bet, boys?" she asked derisively.

"Tch… yeah right!" the brunette one scoffed. "Motomiya Daisuke never backs out of bets!"

"Even when you're losing?" Takeru snickered.

Hikari shook her head. "You _guys_! Grow up! A bet is nothing more than foolish games. Look where it has gotten you!"

The blonde sighed. "I don't care. A bet is a bet. Can't back out."

She frowned. "I thought you had called it truce, you guys."

"It's a bet!" they both exclaimed.

"Geez," she sighed, "I wonder how this will turn out."

"Buy a candy bar?" Takeru asked with his charming blue eyes.

"Only if she buys one from me!" said Daisuke.

Regretfully she removed enough change for two candy bars. She giggled as the boys thanked her repeatedly. Soon she left with a slight warning; "Don't carry this too far."

"Man! She's nice," Daisuke smirked, leaning over the desk in a daydream.

The Takaishi smiled in agreement. "Yeah… She is."

Both of them then sat up straight.

"It's not like she bought the candy bar just for you!" the hissed at each other.

"Hmph!" Takeru glared hard at the chalkboard. "Can't wait to see the look on your face when I win."

"Takaishi!"

The youth rolled his eyes from beneath his cap and raised his head, his eyes closed in exhaustion. "Yeah, Coach?"

"Yet another newcomer."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. We don't usually take kids from different schools, but we need the extra kid." The man placed his hand on Takeru's shoulder and turned him around. Two blue eyes stared into his. The fine, black hair traced the other's face frame lightly and a gentle grin was across his face.

"…Aaauugh!" he groaned. "Not another one!" Takeru dropped both of his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Ken! I thought you were a soccer guy!"

The Ichijouji shrugged. "My parents encouraged other sports."

Takeru, obviously exhausted from practice, turned around again to face the couch, his shoulders slumped and an awkward expression on his face. "Make it a rundown, Coach?"

"Just make sure he knows the basics." The coach smiled at the new boy. "I'm sure he won't let us down."

"Take your base," Takeru muttered, waving away the friend with his hand. Sluggishly he crawled to the pitcher's mound. Rolling his shoulders, he adjusted his hat and picked up the baseball next to the mound. "Let's see what you got!" he called.

Grasping the ball, he toyed with it briefly while choosing which pitch to give Ken. He decided on the fast ball and drew back his arm. As he began to launch the ball in towards the mitt, a loud "HEADS!" whizzed by his ears and he felt a sharp jab in the gut.

Immediately he collapsed, more from shock than in pain, his fast ball slipping from his hold and rolling weakly down the mound. Holding his hands to his stomach, he leaned forward, hissing through clenched teeth and murmuring words of pain.

"Takeru? Takeru? Are you okay?" Ken asked after he dashed to his side.

"What the heck was _that_?" he moaned and raised his head. In the dugout, he saw Daisuke sheepishly set down his bat. "Motomiya!" he growled loudly, causing pain to his stomach.

"I didn't mean to!" he yelled from the dugout.

"Get up in my face and say that!" Takeru challenged, rising to his feet. Staggering a little, he took off in a sprint towards the brunette. Before the other could react, Takeru latched his hands on his shoulders and brought them both to the ground. He easily pinned Daisuke to the ground, his hat tossed from his head and his teeth clenched tightly as well as his right fist.

Takeru had enough of Daisuke's games; he had enough of the accidents of his and the pain he inflicted. His right fist began to tremble from his nails digging into his skin. Finally he realized the Ishida temper had taken him over and he retreated to his feet, his fist relaxing.

"What the hell was that for!" he snapped to the boy who was still on the ground.

"I said I didn't mean to!" Daisuke snapped back.

Takeru let out a strange noise of frustration and left the field after telling his coach he needed to cool down. As the blonde left, Daisuke stood up and rubbed his shoulder, glancing at Ken who stood dumbfounded on the pitcher's mound.

"He's pissed because I'm winning a bet," he explained.

"I see…" Ken nodded. "What kind of bet?"

For days, Takeru and Daisuke wore themselves out -- both in their games and in their bet. It was only a week before the candy bar selling spree would be over. Takeru had gone through an amazing six boxes while Daisuke trailed behind by only one. 

Both of them tried brilliant ideas to sell their candy bars. The experienced basketball player began to a "Candy Bar per Strike" sign-up. Those who decided to join in had to buy a candy bar for each strike he pitched in a game. It drove him to play his hardest in the games. But it wasn't about winning the baseball games; it was about winning the bet.

Daisuke, on the other hand, made several appearances at the high school with his sister (who had decided to help him after all). Her friends, who thought Daisuke was the "cutest little brother ever," purchased the candy from him. 

They both tried to gain Hikari's assistance. However, strangely enough, she said she was busy doing something else. Takeru guessed that she didn't want to take sides. She was a kind girl, after all. But Daisuke grew suspicious. 

Five days from the due date, Takeru grew anxious and asked his brother for help. Yamato, who couldn't help but agree, began to sell the candy bars to the girls who randomly stalked him. He told his little brother that it wasn't only benefiting the baseball team, but himself -- the girls supposedly treasured the candy bar and left his side to brag to their friends. So he was rid of the clingy fangirls. 

Daisuke had other means of attention -- his humor. After baseball practice, he set up his own corner stand-up gig. Instead of people paying him, he offered them a candy bar. His humor was simply captivating and witty. For those who couldn't buy a candy bar, he told them slyly, "No worries! I'll be here tomorrow, too!"

Three days from the end, the boys began to find themselves short of customers. Each had sold exactly twelve boxes. An amazing record that neither of them even imagined.

"I sold five boxes!" one boy was saying during their practice.

Takeru and Daisuke gave a chuckle.

"Only five?" the brunette asked.

"It was kind of hard… most of the people I approached told me they already bought candy bars from another kid."

Takeru chuckled again. "I guess we kind of got carried away, huh, Daisuke?"

He shrugged, not wanting to admit it. "Three days left. I'll still beat you."

The blonde shook his head as he watched his "friend" depart from the field. Turning to Ken, who had remained silent all this time, he said; "Just you wait… I'm going to sell the most boxes and win our bet."

"Good luck," the Ichijouji said, a secretive smirk appearing.

"Hikari?!" Takeru gasped. He had been walking home from practice, two days before they had to turn in their candy bars, and bumped into the girl. She was dressed in the colors of Ken's school.

"Oh… er… hi, Takeru!" she smiled, twisting the fabric of her skirt in her hands. "Wh… what brings you here?"

"I had to walk home from practice…" He glanced at her and the bag over her shoulders. "What's that you got there?"

"Uh--er, nothing! I was going to go to Ken's place so he can help me with our math homework. Such dreadful stuff!" she smiled again, glancing nervously to either side.

Takeru raised a hand to protest. "We didn't have any homework."

"Extra credit, Takeru!" she said quickly before darting off the sidewalk. "I-I have to go! Bye! Good luck with your sales!"

He paused briefly… Something wasn't right… Suddenly Ken joined his baseball team; Hikari is unavailable for assistance… She was dressed in different school colors with…

"Ken's backpack!?" Takeru gaped, jerking his head to watch the brunette girl climb into the vehicle of the Ichijouji's. Earlier that day, he saw Ken selling candy bars from that very same pack. 

…But what was Hikari doing with it?

"Weird…" he voiced.

The last day of sales, Daisuke and Takeru were desperate. They were still neck and neck and going onto their thirteenth box.

"I'll do anything you ask me to!" Takeru announced during lunch, "if you buy a candy bar from me."

"So will I!" Daisuke immediately chirped. "And I'll… I'll… make it funnier than him!"

"TK!" one of the boy's basketball buddies called. "Jump up on the table and give us the victory dance!"

The blonde eagerly hopped onto the surface and began tossing his arms about in what the basketball jocks called their victory dance. His opponent started singing "Rubber Ducky" from across the commons area.

"Now tell us an embarrassing story while you dance, Takeru!" a girl giggled.

He blushed, but obeyed. "One time… at basketball camp," he began.

"Eat this!" a boy demanded to Daisuke. He handed him a huge slop of cafeteria food mixed together. Daisuke, who had the stomach of tolerance, began to chow down, grimacing every so often.

"…and then Hikari was standing behind me while I was lecturing myself," Takeru panted. "All she could do was giggle."

The Yagami giggled again, recalling the moment. "Make up your own dance moves!" she encouraged as a few peers began to chant a song.

"O-okay," he gulped. His mind raced for simple things to do. At last he came up with something. "The pitch!" he exclaimed while pulling his right arm back and extending his left arm. He made a throwing gesture with his right hand as his left pulled inward. 

"Come on, Daisuke! You can top that!"

"Soccer jig!" The brunette immediately broke into a soccer move he learned from Taichi. Instead of traveling, however, he remained in one spot while flailing his arms about, trying to make it look like a dance.

"Bow and arrow!" Takeru exhaled, moving his arms as if he were holding a bow and releasing an arrow.

"Truck driver!" Daisuke exclaimed. He jerked his arms up and down like a truck driver honking the horn of his truck.

The students were in a laughing riot, watching the two desperate souls dance like slaves. Neither of the two knew what the other was doing. He just knew he had to top the other. The improvisation gig trailed on for a good five minutes before the laughter came to an end. Both of the boys were taken to the office after collecting their money and distributing their candy. Again, Takeru found himself in detention with the brunette.

Though they were sure they sold at least another box's worth, neither of them could count what they sold. The principal had spoken to the coach of their baseball team and they were disqualified from the fundraiser. Their money was collected, but they could not be eligible to win any prizes. Which was a shame, for they had sold far more than any other had before them. They had taken their bet too far.

"That was simply crazy…" Takeru said, a slight chuckle escaping.

Daisuke began to laugh as well. "It was, wasn't it?" 

"We need to work on this enemy thing."

"What do you mean?"

"We carried it way too far."

"Yeah…" Daisuke let out a sigh. "Wish I could've seen the look on your face when I won, though."

"Hmph… maybe we can convince the coach that we should be brought back into it. At least to count how much we sold!" Takeru stood up.

"You think it'd work?"

"It's got to!"

"Coach!" both of the boys trotted up to the supervisor during the meeting.

"Yeah, kids?"

"Can we at least see how much we got?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke added, "I mean, we probably did sell the most candy bars out of anyone here."

"I counted thirteen boxes. That was before we were disqualified, though," he trailed.

"Kids, you know I'd like to let you guys back into it," he said, "and since you sold so much, I probably should."

Both of them smiled widely.

"But…" their coach smirked. "You guys didn't sell the most boxes of candy bars."

…And then both of their jaws dropped.

"But… then… who?" Daisuke questioned.

"Ken did. With an astonishing twenty-two boxes."

Takeru snapped his head to look towards the newest baseball player. Though his baseball skills were slightly rough, the boy played a fair game. All this time Takeru was worried about Daisuke, he didn't even think of the others… Especially Ken.

"You… how?" he approached the boy.

Ken smirked. "I got help."

There was silence between the three friends.

"Hikari!?" Takeru suddenly blurted out.

"Indeed."

After practice (and after the agonizing defeat of the fundraiser), Takeru and Daisuke approached Hikari who waited patiently to the side of the field. A small smile was upon her lips as her hair was tossed about by the wind.

"You!" Daisuke wailed. "How could you? You wouldn't take sides! I _knew_ you were doing something fishy!"

"I knew it when you were wearing Ken's colors and had his backpack full of candy bars! Why?" Takeru added. "I thought you wanted to be fair!"

She giggled and nodded towards Ken who began to near them. "I convinced Ken here to help me teach you guys a lesson you've already been through."

"What?!"

"Hikari wanted to explain to you that the consequences of being rivals instead of friends were not in your favor." Ken shrugged lightly. "She opted for me to intercept your foolhardy bet and triumph over you both."

"But why?" Daisuke growled. "It was just a bet!"

"Yes, but you carried it _waaay_ too far, Daisuke." Hikari then looked at Takeru. "And you, too! You were resorting to immature girls kissing you for candy bars!"

"It wasn't _my_ idea," he looked down with a blush.

"A friendly bet could be tolerated," said Ken, "but Hikari came to me when she realized it was going to get out of hand. And if either one of you won, the loser would be sour while the winner bragged."

"Those five months you guys were calm with each other was peaceful!" the girl continued. "Then what happens? You both get riled up about one silly little bet! You put your friendship on the line. Even if you didn't realize it."

"Besides," finished Ken, "Hikari wanted to see the look on both of your faces when you found out I won instead of you."

The two boys were speechless. They _had_ fallen victim to the bait of war. And they were oblivious to it! Such reality shocked them both, but caused them to laugh.

"My _God_! What was I _thinking_?" Takeru began to laugh aloud. "The 'bow and arrow'? HA!"

Daisuke began to snicker as well. "The 'truck driver'?"

The two schemers, Ken and Hikari, glanced at each other.

"We really _did_ push this over the edge!" Takeru chuckled insanely.

"I even told my sister I'd do the dishes for a month if she bought a candy bar from me…"

"And I told my mom I'd wash the dishes every night!"

"And I told my dad I'd keep my room clean!"

"And I--"

"Think this will go on for a long while?" Hikari questioned to Ken.

He paused, listening to them ramble.

Takeru was saying, "And I told Yamato I'd clean up after his concerts!"

"And then I told my mom I would stop…"

Ken shook his head. "This can go on for hours."

"Hey guys?" Hikari called.

Both of them glanced at her.

"How about we just get some pizza and put this behind us all?"

"Great idea!" Takeru smirked and slung an arm around the girl's shoulders. "That was an excellent plan you thought of, Hikari…"

Daisuke appeared on the other side of her. "Of course it was, she's Hikari."

Ken shook his head again and began to follow the trio with the two boys bickering playfully about random things.

_Though they had been taught a lesson, the squabble between them would never end. It was what made their friendship unique. Sometimes they could be the best of friends, sometimes they could be absolute rivals. With those two together, their personalities would change completely to reveal another side of them. No lesson of life could ever change that._

"I bet you that you can't eat a slice of pizza in less than twenty seconds!" Daisuke challenged the blonde.

"…Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

_However, a constant reminder of that lesson would have to be tossed in to calm them down. Luckily, Hikari was always their reminder._

"Boys! Don't start up again!" she ordered as Ken began to laugh. "I swear! I'm like a baby-sitter!"

The end

So? How'd you like it? It's supposed to be humorous… so hopefully you had your chuckles every now and then. T'tah! ^-^


End file.
